gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Monkeypolice188
}}| }|yes=mw-collapsed|no=|mw-collapsed}}|mw-collapsed}}" data-expandtext="Show" data-collapsetext="Hide" !colspan=3 style="text-align:center; border-radius:45px; background-color:black; color: white;"|Rules |- |style="width:100%;text-align:left; color:white;"| *Please create a new section, with an appropriate heading and use the signature button (~~~~) to sign off your message. *Curse words are permitted, however using them in offensive or harassing messages will result in a block. *Off-topic messages will be ignored. *'Important': Keep in mind that conversations started on my talk page will be responded to, on my talk page. This is to keep track of conversations. **When I start a conversation on another user's talk page, whether they choose reply on my talk page or not, I will continue to reply on their talk page. **''Fandom Staff'' will be notified of replies - This is to bump important information between Administrators of the GTA Wiki and Fandom Staff. I cannot afford to spend time reminding everyone of replies, so please make sure you check yourself, or check the latest activity. You can also use the "Last Edited By" display below. |} }}| }|yes=mw-collapsed|no=|mw-collapsed}}|mw-collapsed}}" data-expandtext="Show" data-collapsetext="Hide" !colspan=3 style="text-align:center; border-radius:45px; background-color:black; color: white;"|Archives |- |style="width:100%;text-align:left; color:white;"| |} |} Signature: Monk Talk 18:40, November 7, 2015 (UTC) ---- Cargobob etc I discussed it with Camillo because it followed on from his request to restore the data file and he was online making changes to the data in the Cargobob article (cargobob cargobob2, cargobob3 cargobob4) right at that moment, not because I thought he was the best resource. As I've mentioned before, I haven't done any GTA modding or game file extraction since GTASA. I want to keep my IV and V systems vanilla :) I may just go ahead and install on a 2nd PC with no internet just to rip it to bits and look under the hood. Then again, I may not since I don't really want to go down that rabbit hole - too much like my real job. The Online spawn scripting isn't (wasn't always?) completely locked away, remember Sentinel XS driver? Not that I want to go down the modder path to look at online files. What I wasn't sure of was whether the game (Online) spawns one of the other 3 known variants in the appropriate "owned" livery each with different armour values or whether it just changes the values (multipliers) for the base cargobob model "on the fly" by spawn script. An educated guess tells me the in-mission spawns are definitely scripted to have increased durability (since that is common with most vehicles in missions) but the three free-roam spawn varieties were doing my head in. How could the Pegasus vs Personal be so obviously different? That's not even touching on why should they be different at all? Of course, this doesn't even touch on the different damage model in Online vs Story Mode. Cheers for your interpretation of what you can see though. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 02:44, September 26, 2017 (UTC) Re:Modular templates Yeah, I've had a couple of ideas to try to get around the "manual close before opening another" issue, wrapping them in a close-all container div didn't work because mw-collapsible is toggled and I ended up hiding the container with no way to unhide it so clicking buy only expanded the section within another collapsed div so couldn't be seen :(. One bonus of the current method is, if you don't close one, you can do a compare between two or more properties quite easily. I've had some ideas around turning the left sidebar into an embedded navigation pane to load sub-pages in the details but even if I can get that to work (and I'm not sure wikitext will allow it), I don't think it would be as "editor-friendly" as just adding/updating 2 new templates to the one big page for any new property. Vehicle web looking good - only concern is link colour on SSSA. Yellow on yellow. EDIT: redacted, I was looking at User:Monkeypolice188/Sandbox/Experiments#Ssasa, not the updated template with the darker background. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 22:17, September 29, 2017 (UTC) : Well, I've nailed it. I had to add .target class to Common.css, couldn't do it inline: : Allows you to do this: Click me for 1 Click me for 2 Click me for 3 You clicked 1, so this is Option ONE You clicked 2, so this is Option TWO You clicked 3, so this is Option THREE Click me for 1 Click me for 2 Click me for 3 You clicked 1, so this is Option ONE You clicked 2, so this is Option TWO You clicked 3, so this is Option THREE :You target each unique div ID using #links. So in practice in my RealEstate layout, all my details templates are in a target block and I just link the Buy button to their ID#... hey presto! :The target div block seems to be very limited on what can be included in it though. :Images - could only get it to work with one parameter (one of |thumb, |center, |###px), couldn't nest further div elements... so I reverted to a table layout for the target "details" panel as I could control layout through table cell formatting. Now to stretch it out and put in all the properties and see how it works in practice. Of course, will need to see how it looks in mobile now that I'm putting tables in. But I'm doing away with collapsibles so might be better than it was on mobile. ;) Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 09:51, September 30, 2017 (UTC) ::I will have a close look at your code, see if I can spot any conflicting formatting. You need to remember CSS order of priority: #in-line (defined in the element itself) #page (head) #external ::Also, without looking yet, dividing div blocks into equal % is normally a better idea, but you have to allow for any padding you include within the div. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 23:10, September 30, 2017 (UTC) :::While you were sleeping... I imposed 33% width values to each column in the container table template. :::Then I added fixed heights to all rows in the modular template. :::Still had the same issues with the price field over-riding the 85px limit and expanding the cell height, even with max-height. :::Until I figure out why it does that, I implemented 2 workarounds - *a) added all annotations as Hints (note you cannot use quote "text" in a H:title, I changed to 'text' to get them to display) *b) temporarily added a div block with overflow:auto to add a scroll bar rather than causing the whole cell to expand. :::Definitely weird though. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 02:50, October 1, 2017 (UTC) The weirdest part is that vertical stretch in the price cell only happens in DesktopXL (when you go widescreen). It looks OK in desktop preview and if you resize your browser (smaller), it goes away. It is a PITA. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 05:40, October 1, 2017 (UTC) :OK, I've narrowed down the issue to large screen rendering - definitely "under the hood" stuff... looks like it is probably dictated by global Fandom css. It doesn't do it in Microsoft Edge, but does it in Opera and Chrome. We could possibly over-ride it using local inline css (or even !important declarations) IF we can identify exactly what is changing. It looks like font size/zoom but declaring in absolute pixels is an accessibility no-no. I'm not sure declaring a size in em will stop it happening, :( we may just have to live with it. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 09:15, October 1, 2017 (UTC) ::Far out I am so rusty... took me far too long to stop trying to use wikitext and built-in gallery caption formatting to achieve the look of the opaque floating banner over the images in the real estate layout and just do it in CSS with relative/absolute divs :( Looks bloody good though, if I do say so myself. Just need to get all the images that I uploaded assigned to each template (and get some identical ratio shots for a few of the high-end ones (i'm following the actual ratios, not using 16:9), and I'll be able to put it into "production". Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 09:42, October 4, 2017 (UTC) :::As I mentioned above, I think the .target class was worth adding so we can use this design element more often. Also as I said... :::Not sure whether using #tag will work or even resorting to when needed to get other elements into the target divs. Clearly worth playing around with some more. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 22:32, October 7, 2017 (UTC) Audio files Yeah I noticed that man... sorry about that. I tried to seperate the voices using softwares but failed to do so. But I will try finding it later when I am some more free time! FinnMcMissile1998 (talk) 03:40, October 2, 2017 (UTC)FinnMcMissile1998 Answering your question regarding that skateboard image Apparently the skateboard used to exist before the Heists Update - They changed it then because they needed room for the heist planning board. REAL shame - those guitars looked baadaaasss. I'm sick of seeing the ugly heist planning anyway. I have no need for it when I have a hangar and an office. Spiky Eared Pichu (talk) 15:46, October 3, 2017 (UTC) Regarding maintenance of my Talk page Hello, Monk. While I appreciate your attempts to maintain my Talk page, please do not remove messages from it, even if they are spam or from troublesome users (as you did here). I would much prefer if any and all messages sent to me remain on the record. If you wish to, you may strike through nuisance messages for me. By the way, I thank you and other Bureaucrats for not removing my Staff privileges in my absence. I also left a message on the Community Noticeboard regarding my long hiatus, if you wish to read it. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 14:27, October 4, 2017 (UTC) :Not a problem. Welcome back. Monk Talk 17:41, October 4, 2017 (UTC) Titan and RM-10 Bombushka I never new the Titan and RM-10 Bombushka were cargo planes I just thaught they wre military planes. --Owen 20:38, October 4, 2017 (UTC) BTW thanks monk :The Titan and RM-10 Bombushka are indeed cargo planes, but there is also an actual plane of that name. :TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 23:49, October 4, 2017 (UTC) Jobs for your bot Good day, Monk, could you please make your bot italicize the "GTA Online" in all instances of "''GTA Online'' Protagonist"? TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 13:56, October 6, 2017 (UTC) :That's not a bad idea. I'll (He'll) get onto it soon. Monk Talk 18:51, October 6, 2017 (UTC) ::I was about to start this, but without having a category or something to work from (ie, a group of pages the bot can work through), the only way this would be possible would be to make it go through every single article on the wiki, and that takes...well, too long. I think it would be easier to find common categories that pages with "GTA Online Protagonist" are listed in. Could you suggest some? If not, I'll leave this job for the weekend so I don't have to leave my PC on for hours through the night. Monk Talk 19:01, October 19, 2017 (UTC) Fandom's F#$@ing "Featured Video" BS Have you seen the "5 Fastest Vehicles in Grand Theft Auto 5" "featured" video on the Vehicles in GTA V page. Holy shitballs, talk about contrary to the actual content of the wiki! They make it look like official wiki content and there's not a damn thing we can do about it as far as I can tell. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 08:07, October 7, 2017 (UTC) :I contacted Fandom 2 days after its addition, telling them how subjective the video information was and making them aware the vehicle speeds listed on the vehicle article are not 'the fastest' speeds and are simply absolute raw data. If anything, this is probably a better measure, although as stated clearly on the table, it shouldn't be used as a comparison. Fandom responded, asking me what was wrong, and that they'd get onto the video creation team. If they really insist on large articles having videos, then I feel they should at least create something slightly less subjective like '10 most expensive vehiclesin GTA Online'. It's pathetic and what's worse is forced auto-play. Scared the shit out of me on the Heists Update page. They also blocked a css line that users could use to stop auto play. Monk Talk 08:22, October 7, 2017 (UTC) ::I kind of hoped that they were only adding these ad videos to articles without existing video, so we could prevent it with "placeholder" videos... but from what I've read, they'll be imposing them on our highest traffic pages (hence the one on the Heists page I suppose). And yeah, disable autoplay in the player works for 2 weeks at a time (unless you have a browser extension which stops all autoplay (Disable HTML5Autoplay in Chrome FTW :) ). At least they are not 3rd party branded and the end advertises GTA Wiki... but still :( Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 08:35, October 7, 2017 (UTC) :::I agree with the two of you: the video is far too subjective. Some of the Featured Videos are indeed useful (such as the ones that appear on the DLC pages), but that one has got to go, especially since that page covers all vehicles, not just cars, and several aircraft are significantly faster than any land vehicle. :::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 15:23, October 7, 2017 (UTC) ::::It's a hobby for Wik... — ach, Fandom sorry — to cause disruption all over the network, that's nothing new. If I tell you guys about the whole shitstorm that they caused on the CoD wiki, you will bash your heads on your keyboards. 17:03, October 7, 2017 (UTC) :::::I'm going to get them to remove the video, or at least replace it with something less controversial. I agree the DLC page videos are useful (well, not exactly useful in my opinion, but acceptable), but the vehicles one, nah, that's too far. Monk Talk 18:28, October 7, 2017 (UTC) Talk page message Good day, Monk, I have posted a message on the Talk page for "Auto merchant" that concerns you. Please feel free to view it and reply if you wish. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 17:41, October 7, 2017 (UTC) Regarding your changes to the Policy page I am aware that this is an extremely late message, but I wish to offer my congratulations on the work that you put into improving the appearance of the Policy page, as it looks much more visually appealing than before. How did you create the icons, might I ask? TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 22:23, October 7, 2017 (UTC) :All done in photoshop - some I created myself, while others I just stole from the Internet (the handshake one for example), changed to white and plonked into a circle. Monk Talk 23:07, October 7, 2017 (UTC) ::I see. Good job on them. ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 07:22, October 8, 2017 (UTC) Infobox problem Good day, Monk, there is a minor issue with the character Infobox that I was hoping that you might be able to rectify: the subheadings in the Infobox always appear, even if there is no information under them (see here for an example), and I would appreciate it if you can make a subheading disappear if there is no relevant information to display under it. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 07:52, October 8, 2017 (UTC) :Done - all header sections enclosed in tags as explained here. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 08:22, October 8, 2017 (UTC) ::Good job. Thank you for the help. ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 08:41, October 8, 2017 (UTC) Bodhi Can it be requested from the SecuroServ vehicles. Owen 13:53, October 8, 2017 (UTC) :Yes. Monk Talk 20:00, October 8, 2017 (UTC) Suspension Why not? I though it was a functional feature that is present on many cars and tells how it behaves when comes to terrain. Assuming we have at least two types mentioned in the Handling.dat in GTA IV and behaves the way they are supposed to do to reflect their real-life iterations, they might as well in GTA V. Also, that's the objective of the vehicle features page: to get as much functional features as we can. Remember? -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 17:45, October 8, 2017 (UTC) :Because those two types are completely useless. Those suspension flags are as useful as the handling flags - which are also, completely, useless. Whether they do anything in GTA IV, I have no idea, but I'm assuming not, because all the car's suspension handle the same way. Suspension properties are covered in the variety of suspension offsets, values, etc. :And no, that's not the purpose of the features page - the purpose is to list features that players are actually going to find interesting, or unique - suspension is an aspect covered in performance, and is hardly a "feature", considering every car's suspension behaves differently. Those names, McPherson strut, etc, are just popular types of suspension in real life, and in GTA IV, they use that name to represent the class of suspension it can work from - form there, suspension offsets and properties completely change that. Monk Talk 20:00, October 8, 2017 (UTC) ::I see. So they are more of a performance asset rather than a feature. Well, I though it would be more like a feature because cars like the Airtug does not have any sort of suspension (just plain wheels magically connected to the car), but by assuming every suspension behaves the same way is a bit wrong, because of the angle they will have if they are not in contact with anything (wheels may vary of angle wether a dependent or independent suspension is available), but other than that, there may be little differences not verified. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 20:32, October 8, 2017 (UTC) :::Well, obviously, you have vehicles that have little to no evidence of suspension (Airtug, Caddy, Mower, most aircraft), some that have a ridiculous amount (Dubsta 6x6, Liberator, Marshall, etc), and anything in-between is mostly a massive, yet small range, variation. From that, I can't really see how this deserves a section on the article. Monk Talk 20:35, October 8, 2017 (UTC) Vehicle question Hello, Monk, may I ask what "swankness" is supposed to be? I see that statistic mentioned on several vehicle Infoboxes, something that I believe you yourself added to the vehicle Infobox template some time ago. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 17:34, October 9, 2017 (UTC) :Swankness is a rating of how "cool" the vehicle is. The higher the value (out of 5), the better NPC's react to the vehicle - ie, sports cars have higher ratings. The lower the value, the more "average" the car is, and if it's 0, the vehicle usually causes NPC's to become scared or worried (police vehicles). Monk Talk 17:38, October 9, 2017 (UTC) ::I see. Thank you for the explanation. ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 17:57, October 9, 2017 (UTC) Submersible interior Hey man, how's going? Do you really know if there is any data regarding the Submersible and the Kraken interiors? Last time I've checked it, there was no interior listed there, yet they still use a "submarine" variation of flyer dials (replacing any air-related indicators with water-based indicators). -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 18:00, October 9, 2017 (UTC) :Hmm, good question. I don't recall checking those! From my knowledge, I presume it uses a combination of the regular boat interior (truck) and it's own textures. So Submersible + Truck. Will check. Monk Talk 18:21, October 9, 2017 (UTC) ::Wow, this is really bizzare. The interiors of both Submersibles don't match those on the dashboard pics on the wiki. The interior textures are really low quality and don't match those dial textures seen in that dashboard picture either. What's more odd is the seat location on the regular Submersible appears to be center in the dashboard picture, but the model has two seats at either side, with nowhere to sit in the center. Trying to find patched models. Monk Talk 18:28, October 9, 2017 (UTC) :::Okay, found, and found the textures, which are, thanks for pointing out, different to regular boat textures :p so the submersibles don't use the boat interior, just truck + submersible, with submersible dial sets. Monk Talk 18:32, October 9, 2017 (UTC) ::::I see. Now that you mentioned it, that's right, there is no middle seat in the Submersible. Assuming it was one of the first vehicles depicted in the pre-release phase, certainly they changed the code to be a one-seater, but forgot to change the interior :P -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 18:38, October 9, 2017 (UTC) Article Name Change Could you please change Sophia to Sophia Boyles-Carmichael please? :Could you first answer the message on the article's talk page? There is currently no source for that spelling. Monk Talk 19:13, October 9, 2017 (UTC) ::As Monk says, I saw your request yesterday, and replied to it. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 19:43, October 9, 2017 (UTC) RE: Manufacturers I though it would be reasonable because it would list the vehicles based on design (from the smallest to the largest) and to put similarly-designed vehicles (or variants) together, so we wouldn't miss any vehicle. Should I revert back to alphabetical order? -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 21:26, October 9, 2017 (UTC) :Oh, okay. I just also though that having to search for a sports car among the other types of vehicles may be a bit difficult, so I though that a little ordering would be useful :P-- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 21:41, October 9, 2017 (UTC) ::Doesn't matter if a variant is far away from its base model, like with the Dominator and Pißwasser Dominator? -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 21:47, October 9, 2017 (UTC) ::Alright. I'll see if I can reorder them again, based on your suggestion. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 21:51, October 9, 2017 (UTC) Urgent jobs for your bot Good day, Monk, I have an urgent job for your bot concerning the "Stub" template. I have modified the template code to allow the "article or section" text to be replaced with more specific text if desired, but unfortunately, due to existing code, I had to modify the existing code, which makes the template display incorrectly if the issues requiring improvement is specified as a first parameter. Could you please make the bot check all pages that have the "Stub" template, and add improve= to the start of the first parameter if it has one? Your bot should only need to do the check once, since any future users of the template should use the new code. By the way, while on this subject, have you made your bot do the previous job yet? TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 15:16, October 11, 2017 (UTC) :I am unsure what you want me to do? I'm assuming this seqeunce would refer to what you are describing? *Line 1 - If article has Excellent. They look great now. As for the Bikers/Smuggler's ones, I dunno. I was thinking of just using the generic terms for them, like "Biker Business" and "Air Trafficking Business" (unless there is a hidden name somewhere, like "Covert Ops" for the main features of Gunrunning) Should not have a link for these until a "real" name is revealed. And don't worry about the Adversary Modes removed from the missions list. I already have you covered. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 17:59, October 24, 2017 (UTC) :Oh, sorry. Didn't know you already covered this one. But you know, I just took the old data from the old layout and put in there (and TBH, I though "adversarymode" would be a bit large for a template compared to "adversary", but as long as it is the only "adversary" thing we have, we're totally fine). -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 18:21, October 24, 2017 (UTC) Regarding button and border colours Good day, Monk, did you change the button and border colours on the wiki to gold? If so, I must say that I preferred it when they were grey, and I recommend changing them back. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 02:14, October 25, 2017 (UTC) :I disagree. I much prefer the new high-contrast look. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 02:42, October 25, 2017 (UTC) ::After some consideration, I have changed my mind, and I now agree with Sean that the new button and border colours do in fact look and contrast better, since they match the colour of the inline link highlights. However, I still wish to know who changed the colour, so please inform me if it was you, or tell me who it was if it was someone else (assuming you know, of course). Thank you. ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 07:50, October 25, 2017 (UTC) :::I changed the button color as some buttons, particularly on the rail, and the editing button, we're hardly visible, and gold was the only color that stud out, while also had some relevance to other colors on the wiki (gallery borders, links, etc). I wasn't aware it would change user mastheads, but I kinda liked it anyway. :p Monk Talk 08:29, October 25, 2017 (UTC) ::::I see. Good job on that. May I asked exactly what settings you changed? Also, I suggest that you also consider changing the colour of the drop-down lists at the top of the wiki so that they match the button and user masthead colours. ::::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 00:52, October 27, 2017 (UTC) Transform split Tried it. Needs prettying up but I can leave that to you, but seems to work the way you want it. One 8 column-span containing two left-floating/auto-overflowing DIVs each containing a nested table with the left/right options. It may look nicer if the right div is right-aligned (creating a narrow column gap in the middle)? Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 08:41, October 27, 2017 (UTC) :Done a bit of tidying up myself and a few points to note: *Left/Right headings removed from the nest... so they can be center-aligned. If you center-align within the nest, they actually appear right-aligned due to the overflow. *Borders removed from the nested tables *Scrollbar: Can only be positioned at the bottom AFAIK (without javascript tricks anyway). So if your split list is long, you force the reader to vertical-scroll to the bottom to reach the horizontal-scroll control and then vertical-scroll back to the top. You may want to do a div nest for each transform and have individual scrollbars for every overflowing row? :To be honest, when I read what you were wanting to do, my initial reaction was "That will be ugly AF, you shouldn't do it like that". But, it actually looks better than I thought it would. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 09:29, October 27, 2017 (UTC) New maintenance template Hello, Monk, I just wish to inform you that I have created a new inline maintenance template for use on pages that contain vague statements. The template will also add pages it is placed on to a new maintenance category. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 10:42, October 28, 2017 (UTC) Blog What The Heck Why Did You Delete My Blog I Was Just A Question About Grand Theft Auto 6 That All. I Am Starting To Hate Wiki For Deleting My Page Not Cool Kid Danger (Henry Danger) (talk) 18:06, November 1, 2017 (UTC)Kid DangerKid Danger (Henry Danger) (talk) 18:06, November 1, 2017 (UTC) :The deletion summary was marked clearly, "Irrelavant/Nonsense". :We know nothing about GTA VI, nothing is confirmed and the GTA Wiki does not hold any speciality with this title. There is no need for blogs with questions like this. This is what out-of-site forums are for. Monk Talk 18:13, November 1, 2017 (UTC) ::I am afraid that I must disagree with you here, Monk. While you are correct that we do not currently have any substantiated information concerning Grand Theft Auto VI (other than the fact that it will be released at an indeterminate point in the future), the post that the above user has made was on a personal Blog page, and while it is true that its content is primarily speculative, the page is not in the mainspace, and the content is still relevant to the Grand Theft Auto series. I feel that we should allow some degree of leeway for users to post what they want on their Blog pages, as long as the posts are relevant to the GTA series or the GTA Wiki in general. ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 13:51, November 2, 2017 (UTC) Controls for GTA 5 I lay down the basic framework for the content creator controls. Since I cannot use tables well with my tablet, you will have to finish the job. http://gta.wikia.com/wiki/Controls_for_GTA_V TE9K (talk) 21:46, November 2, 2017 (UTC) GTA V Controls I know, but I would prefer to edit it "as part of my personal request", as it still bothers me by the look and I though I would change something, assuming we have the corresponding controller command pictures (BTW Who uses circle, square and triangle symbols anyways?). -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 16:36, November 5, 2017 (UTC) "Vs" vs "vs." (LOL) It may sound strange, but that is how these modes are named in Social Club and in the menu: Beast vs. Slasher and Lost Vs Damned. If you want, you can standardize both to just vs to look consistent (as R* is usually not consistent with everything XD). -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 16:58, November 5, 2017 (UTC) Image renames Yeah, I saw all those research images but was on mobile most of the weekend so didn't get to clean it all up until I got onto PC. I have also restored the Mexican Mafia ones you just deleted as I was dealing with them too - see his talk page, I haven't renamed yet as the name is still being determined. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 22:55, November 5, 2017 (UTC) Readding two deleted articles I'd just like to let you know that I readded two deleted articles - Radio Active and Blitzkrieg Mop. Just to give the reason why - The latter was deleted by the now-inactive McJeff for no reason (it was a stub probably?) back in 2011, and the former was made by me back in 2015/16 but was deleted by WildBrick for being "fake" (I do admit that a lot of the stuff was speculation, but calling the whole article "fake" when there is a billboard for it in game is kind of a stretch). I added two images just for verification. Spiky Eared Pichu (talk) 19:22, November 7, 2017 (UTC) :Cheers! Monk Talk 19:52, November 7, 2017 (UTC) RE: GTAO Events Thanks. I'll get around to doing those once I'll have more time, haven't got a lot of it as one can probably tell from my activity here lately. 11-11-2017, 01:13:45 (EDT) Creating redirects Monk, you gotta help me. It's about redirects in the Wiki. One of the instructions tells me to "delete all the content on the page so the page is clear" and then type "#redirect Page name". I don't want to accidentally delete an entire page and the Wiki take it as vandalism. Can you help me? DaBOSS0102 (talk) 02:23, November 23, 2017 (UTC) :If the article you want to turn into a redirect has content on it, then you have to create a different page title. This is a difficult situation, as it depends entirely on what sort of articles we're dealing with. Can you tell me exactly what page you are attempting to create a redirect to, and what you want the redirect to be called? Monk Talk 17:24, November 25, 2017 (UTC) Regarding Xbox LIVE and my activity Good day, Monk. Firstly, in case you missed my Xbox LIVE messages, I would like to apologise for my lack of haste when you requested me to create an empty session in Grand Theft Auto Online the other day: I was rather preoccupied with other matters at the time, and entirely forgot to do as you requested. Also, the P.C. that I used to use for editing has decided to buy the farm (possibly due to a virus), so my activity may be intermittent and inconsistent until I sort out the issue with that P.C. or purchase a new one (whichever happens sooner). I am currently borrowing a friend's P.C., which I do not have constant access to, but I should still be able to maintain a high level of activity at least one day a week. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 22:02, November 24, 2017 (UTC) Re: Diabolus Ah. My bad then. (I'll be returning to Puerto Rico on Wednesday, assuming that my broadband is already fixed back home, though they're very slow and inconsistent from post-hurricane). 19:48, November 26, 2017 (UTC) Regarding the Current Design Gallery images for the Pyro Hello, Monk. I have recently purchased a Pyro, and I noticed that the Current Design Gallery for that vehicle is missing images. I am willing to capture images of my Pyro for the gallery, but unfortunately I have already applied visible modifications to my Pyro (missile racks and livery), as I did not notice that the gallery was missing images until after I modified my plane. Do you wish me to capture the images as is, or would you rather I remove the mods before doing so? TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 01:42, November 27, 2017 (UTC) :I was going to get galleries of all 19 Smuggler vehicles at once, but never found an opportunity to do so, especially since my PC started giving up on me (overheating again). If you want to, go ahead, but yes, I'd prefer for the modifications to be removed. If you're willing to do so, remember to follow the MOS, and check out existing aircraft design galleries, such as Hydra or P-996 Lazer, to get an idea of how to take the images. Remember to get them during daylight (between 10 am and 2 pm) and when it isn't raining or foggy :) Monk Talk 15:49, November 27, 2017 (UTC) ::I was afraid that you would say that. Removing the missile racks in particular will be a rather costly matter, as refitting them afterwards will cost me $195,000, but it shall be done. My next major vehicle purchase will be the FH-1 Hunter, and I will be happy to capture the Current Design Gallery images for it before I upgrade it. Just to confirm, the missile racks and livery are the only two visible upgrades, correct? ::UPDATE: I have reviewed the Current Design Galleries of the Hydra and P-996 LAZER, and there is an apparent inconsistency with whether the images were taken on the ground or in flight. Do you prefer if I take the images while my Pyro is on the runway at LSIA or while it is in flight? ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 12:44, November 28, 2017 (UTC) ::Apologies, but due to your lack of response, I am going to assume that the missile racks and livery are the only two visible upgrades, and I am also going to assume that you wish me to take the images on the ground at LSIA. I also intend to replace applicable Hydra images with ground images for consistency. Please feel free to contact me if any of my changes are not to your liking. ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 03:41, December 2, 2017 (UTC) Re: Safehouses and Online content 1stly, yeah, I applied the cleanup template to the Safehouses in GTA Online page, mainly due to that table. I hadn't had time to come back to it yet. I've been a bit IRL busy and haven't been playing much GTA this month and haven't been contributing much added content here, just been playing security guard for the last few weeks. ;Safehouses articles IMO, garages in Online ARE safehouses (with reduced functionality). It is possible (although not very practical) to play GTA Online with a 2 car garage as your only safehouse, particularly in the original console release pre-heists. I think that including all the garages on the main safehouse page would make it too big though, so a sub page for garages with a "main" template link would work. I had in mind a bit of an overhaul of all the Online safehouse pages, with a view to explaining the benefits of the higher priced properties e.g. location images showing ease-of-access and proximity to often used features, interior floorplans etc. ;Businesses Given the constant copy&paste content by Rockstar I agree, we've done pretty well getting consistency in content. The Biker stuff hasn't interested me at all so I haven't really played any of it (it does not allow lone wolf), I just bought the club and accessed it to start the cleanup of those pages (as discussed with Camilo in March). Same goes for CEO special cargo. I pretty much just play import/export and gunrunning steal missions (to complete the research) when I play online. I do have heaps of recorded video to go through in the editor to flesh out the Gunrunning steal missions. Then I may move onto the Smuggling steal or the Gunrunning sell jobs :) I've also started using the GTAIV video editor to improve some of the IV content (I still have work to do finishing documenting the IV editor too). Pretty much anything that R* force multi-player (not allowing lone wolf) will be stuff I won't have content to contribute. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 21:24, November 27, 2017 (UTC) :I might be able to assist here: I have a number of Friends whom I am confident will happily assist me in my research, so if you need my assistance on any mission in Grand Theft Auto Online that cannot be done alone, feel free to ask me. :TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 13:59, November 28, 2017 (UTC) P-45 Nakota Trivia Monkey, With the Nakota page, do we want to have any trivia about the significance of the P-45 designation? (Arcalargo (talk) 02:09, December 2, 2017 (UTC)) RE: Staff specialties Alright. Maybe I should go as "General Housekeeper" (because you know I am not very active or specialized on anything else XD). Thanks, buddy. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 03:43, December 2, 2017 (UTC) Pc Specs and gaming Hi man. So um i have a question. Is my PC's specs enough for GTA 4? Here they are. *Operating system: Windows 10 Home 64 bit *CPU: Intel® Core™ i7-7700HQ CPU @ 2.80GHz 280 GHz *RAM: 16GB usable 15Gigs *Graphics Card: NVIDIA GeForce GTX 1500 Ti & Intel® HD Graphics 630 *DirectX 12 Sound Card *Screen Resolution: 1920 x 1080 (32bit) (60Hz) Just wondering. GTAFan86 (talk) 12:18, December 3, 2017 (UTC) :Yep. Your PC will run it. I'd be slightly worried about your GPU; not entirely sure what a gtx 1500 Ti is, or if that is just a typo. Going by the HD Graphics 630, it may struggle so I'd recommend lowering render distances and population, but other than that, your RAM and CPU is perfect for the job. Monk Talk 13:43, December 3, 2017 (UTC) :::Thanks man. GTAFan86 (talk) 14:02, December 3, 2017 (UTC) ::::Btw, i just explained the NVIDIA graphics card wrong. It's 1050 Ti not 1500. GTAFan86 (talk) 14:06, December 3, 2017 (UTC) :::::Then it will be more the capable of running the game. Enjoy! Monk Talk 15:14, December 3, 2017 (UTC) :::::::Big Thanks man :) GTAFan86 (talk) 15:17, December 3, 2017 (UTC) Mounted Weapon Pages Why did you undo my edit on the vehicle features/mounted weapons page???BestGamerEver (talk) 19:55, December 3, 2017 (UTC) :The mounted weapon you pointed out is merely static and does not function, therefore isn't classed as a mounted weapon feature. Monk Talk 22:14, December 11, 2017 (UTC) Zion/Tailgater Hey sir. Could you please tell me what's wrong with my edits on the Tailgater and Zion? I mean I'm a car-guy so... You know, my OCD couldn't stand stuff such as "quarter panels based on Lancer EVO X" while it's clear it was from the RS6, or no one mentioning a R32 Skyline interior on a E63 6 series. Thank you very much - Matheusiq :It was more to do with your engine edits - your edits to the engine description were mere speculation. We can't assume that engine sounds come from specific real-life vehicles without proper in-game sources, which means we cannot claim what an engine is, unless is claimed in-game via websites or vehicle badges, or through the model (which are often inaccurate, but are provided facts). Also, regarding the interior inspiration, the interior of the Zion is shared with other vehicles, so this would be more suitable on the Vehicle Features/Interior Dashboards article, in the trivia section of that article. Finally, the quarter panel information seems fine, so I apologise for removing that, as I didn't notice that was an addition made by you - if you feel that is more accurate, please go ahead and fix that. Cheers for contacting me! Monk Talk 22:14, December 11, 2017 (UTC) Well, regarding the engine, I can differentiate a V8 from a V6 and a V10 quite easily. It's very sad that rockstar doesn't publishes official specs for certain cars but we car guys can have fun figuring that out (I figured out it was the 190 HP 2.8 V6 A6 with RS6 body panels). I understand that it's not 100% accurate BUT it's as accurate as we can get, I guess. So what could we possibly do in regards to the Tailgater? Zion can be talked about later, no problem Matheuiq (talk) 01:59, December 15, 2017 (UTC) Thruster/Jetpack Yeah, I created a temporary redirect page for Thruster but we can revisit page split/merge when it is released and can be evaluated properly. The Jetpack edits were more a pre-emptive placeholder. My gut feel is the articles can be kept separate. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 22:03, December 11, 2017 (UTC) :Wise choice. We'll see how it works out. If the model looks identical (/ more or less) to the SA version (which I doubt), the pages don't need to be split (for example, how the FIB Buffalo became the "FIB" but retained its design, same case with the Virgo Classic, etc). Monk Talk 22:14, December 11, 2017 (UTC) ::Split done, it is closer to the Kart/Go Kart situation but let's not go there. :D Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 02:22, December 14, 2017 (UTC) Source https://support.rockstargames.com/hc/en-us/articles/115015785308 Check the vehicles listed. Alozec (talk) 18:36, December 13, 2017 (UTC) :Already worked it out. However, that doesn't except you from failing to provide a source. Things like that should be sourced, as they aren't referenced in-game. Please provide sources for anything that can't be discovered in-game with ease. Monk Talk 18:38, December 13, 2017 (UTC) Yeah Probably a bit OTT, but your history with him probably warrants it. As I said, with 600+ vehicle article edits over a year and a half, a one liner and/or an infobox is pretty shoddy way to start a page. I usually say that the whole point of wiki is everyone contributes the little bits they know to make one big bit, but he clearly should jave been able to contribute better. I certainly stand by my "piss-poor" comment I left him. I'm busy working on documenting The Doomsday Heist and trying to actually get some play time in to replenish some funds (down below 5 million now that I've bought a Facility and an Avenger (the Avenger rocks btw!). Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 08:35, December 14, 2017 (UTC) :Oh, and if you have a minute and don't want to look at the latest update edits, can you review since the user returned from your 1 month block. They make my eyes bleed. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 08:39, December 14, 2017 (UTC) Avenger2 It surprised me that it didn't stay in Avenger2 shape when it was on the floor in the Facility. It reverted to "normal" landed shape. As you say, the Avenger2 model seems to be fully rendered and coded to allow it to be entered. I guess if you try to leave the Facility while in the Avenger2, there is no code to spawn you in the normal Avenger outside. It despawns the player from the cockpit in the entry animation too. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 22:46, December 14, 2017 (UTC) Thorny Dilemma Criminal Enterprise Starter Pack! I deliberately didn't assign any categories... need to give it some thought. I added price to the DLC Infobox but haven't added "free" to any old DLCs (other than the example in the template page). I feel like we should be classifying this sort of DLC "asset purchase bundle" differently to the "added content" DLCs we are used to, just not sure the best way to handle that yet. The Starter Pack came as a bit of a bolt from the blue, although there were rumours surfacing in the last week or so on GTAForums that suggested there was something like this available. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 11:03, December 15, 2017 (UTC) Festive Surprise 2017 All good, as soon as I realised you were actively working on it too, I backed off (only got 1 edit conflict message and aborted mine and left yours). My aim was to get all the raw info in from the Newswire and then massage it into respectibility - based on the layout of the 2016 one which I though was pretty good - but you were faster :) I did have to count to ten when I read your edit summary haha. As for the design gallery, yeah, I doubt it will stop anyone messing them up... I'm thinking about replacing the placeholder default image with something to point to the requirements, that may make it more obvious to potential contributors. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 22:52, December 19, 2017 (UTC) :Third time lucky I really wanted to integrate the existing imagery but it was just too busy and too small in the gallery thumbnails to be effective. This works, along with the reduction in default gap width. Not convinced we need a variable for completely blank galleries (it would just duplicate the "images needed" template at the top of the page) but I'll think about it. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 03:13, December 20, 2017 (UTC) ::Hmmm... a lot of the Festive Surprise 2017 stuff looks like it expires 1 Jan, not 8 Jan. Only Occupy 2x goes through to the 8th? Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 21:01, December 20, 2017 (UTC) Vagner & Design Galleries Hey Monk. Is there any possibility that you have kept all clips/projects/whatever for design gallery screenshots? The Vagner has gotten a redesign (rear plate to be specific) so the design gallery could do with an update as well, preferably keeping the exact same vehicle color/plate text/etc as the other CDG pictures for consistency. 12-20-2017, 03:20:33 (EDT) :You're very lucky, the Vagner clip was the very last available recording in my Rockstar Editor clips :P all done. :PS Did you get a chance to look at my message I sent to you the other day? No rush, I saw you're busy lately. Monk Talk 20:00, December 20, 2017 (UTC) ::With a different license plate? :p ::Saw it just now, my bad. Online mission objectives are in their mission .json file on Rockstar's cloud servers. Sometimes, but very rarely, they're in a global.gxt2 in the update.rpf - it's usually the freemode mission (cargo, cars, events, etc) objectives that can be found there. As for the audio transcripts and that example you gave me, I know exactly what it is (and those "random" numbers), but I haven't yet finished compiling my information - will have it out soon though, it's actually some pretty neat information about the game. Anyway, it's not the mission objective or server related stuff. Images, like the mission data, are on Rockstar's cloud servers. They can be pulled from RGSC if you have the mission link, same with the actual mission data. 12-20-2017, 04:53:52 (EDT) :::Yeah, I eventually had to rerecord because the remaining clips I had of the Vagner was just the first person view. :::@MissionData that's sick. Could you show me an example of a mission link or something? I'd be interested in working with that. Monk Talk 21:01, December 20, 2017 (UTC) ::::Sure, here's the RGSC job link for The Fleeca Job for example: http://socialclub.rockstargames.com/games/gtav/jobs/job/_T5Vz_ZV2kiIdfzRP3fJYQ And here's the link for mission data of The Fleeca Job for example: http://prod.cloud.rockstargames.com/ugc/gta5mission/7694/_T5Vz_ZV2kiIdfzRP3fJYQ/0_0_en.json 12-20-2017, 05:26:27 (EDT)